


Doubt

by TheGhostiestHatRack



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: First Person, Fluff, M/M, atsushi's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostiestHatRack/pseuds/TheGhostiestHatRack
Summary: I wrote this little short story a while ago and I don't know if it's any good or not but I hope you liked it!
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 29





	Doubt

I feel his finger tips brush against my cheek and I look up into his mesmerizing gray eyes, I put my hand over his "Do you really love me?" I ask him.

"Yes, is it really so hard to believe?" He asks as he puts his forehead against mine.

"A little, you have tried to kill me multiple times" I say with a slight chuckle.

His face contorts into a grimace "That was before, this is now and I love you", a silence follows his words as we look into each other's eyes.

"Do you really love me?" I ask again, "For the last time Jinko, yes I do" he says exasporatedly, he leans down and I feel soft lips against my own, "Do you believe me now?"

I smile softly "Yes" I say and I press a soft kiss to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little short story a while ago and I don't know if it's any good or not but I hope you liked it!


End file.
